Defeat
by YukueFumei
Summary: Natsuno and Tohru are playing video games late at night, but Natsuno can't seem to beat Tohru. Written from Tohru's point of view.   A shounen ai story. UPDATED! Second chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**As said in the description this story contains shounen ai. Actually it's just a kiss, but some people might not like it, so I put up a warning just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

**

* * *

**

"One more time!" Natsuno said frustrated that he lost the game again. I glanced sideways at his face, it was a side of Natsuno that I didn't get to see often, but I liked it. His childish attitude was adorable.

"Just give it up already Natsuno," I had to do my best not to laugh at his determination. We were both sitting on my bed and had been playing this game for hours. I let Natsuno win a few times on purpose, but he noticed and got mad at me for not playing serious.

After a few minutes the victory theme for me played again. "Let's go to sleep already," I said yawning.

"No, one more time!" Natsuno tore his eyes from the screen, looking at me. "Please? It'll be the last."

I wondered who could deny a face like that. He looked so cute with his pleading eyes, that I almost became red in the face. "Fine, but I need to go to the toilet first," I said getting up from bed.

"Okay." Before I left the room I saw Natsuno picking up the magazine that he had abandoned by tossing it aside on the bed earlier this evening.

On my way back to the room, my mother opened her bedroom door, as I silently tried walking past it. The lights had been off, so I assumed my parents were asleep, but it seemed that mom heard me flush the toilet. "Tohru! Didn't you guys go to sleep yet? It's already 2 o'clock!" She was angry, but spoke with a soft voice so that she didn't wake up Aoi or Tamotsu.

"Yeah, we were just going to sleep."

"Really! It's not healthy to stay up playing games this late at night." She was going to start her usual rant about gaming being bad for me. "I should ask dad to install some kind of lock on that thing! So that it would automatically should down at 8 pm!"

She had used that threat many times before, but never put it into action. And even if she would, I knew that dad couldn't make or install such a thing, dad isn't very technical.

"But mom, Natsuno is staying over and we were just talking about school and such. We didn't play any games after 10 pm." I hoped she would fall for that obvious lie.

"Okay, so if I went into your room now and touched that machine, it wouldn't be warm from being used all evening?"

"The console? No, it wouldn't! But, if you don't mind I'm going to bed now." I faked a yawn, before she could notice my lies and would actually check the console.

"We will talk about this tomorrow! Goodnight." She turned around and went back into the room, shutting the door before I could protest.

"Okay, goodnight," I murmured even though I knew she couldn't even hear me anymore.

I saw a thread of light under the door from Aoi's room, she was still awake too. I hesitated about knocking on her door. She loved it to get invited in my room when Natsuno was sleeping over. We often stayed up late, talking about all sorts of things, reading old magazines commenting on it or playing silly card games, making mistakes with cards as we got too tired to think straight. I think Aoi secretly had a crush on Natsuno or something like that, as the things we did weren't that interesting, but she loved spending time with us. But tonight I couldn't ask Aoi to come to my room. I knew mom was still awake, listening and waiting for me to go to bed.

I entered my room, closing the door a bit harder than usual to indicate to mom that I had entered my own room. Natsuno had fallen asleep on my bed, the magazine laying open beside him. I figured he must have been tired as he forgot about the game. I glanced at the television before turning it off, the game kept repeating the demo, because no one was playing it. I turned my attention to the bed again, picking up the magazine and stuffing it under my bed with the others. I sat down on the ground beside the bed, watching Natsuno sleep. He looked peaceful as he slept. I noticed his curled up position, it left enough space for me to sleep on the other side of the mattress. As I was considering the option of sleeping beside him I found myself unconsciously staring at his lips, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. I blushed as I realized the strange thing I was thinking of. It must have been the drowsiness! I didn't love Natsuno that way! Still, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. My body was moving on its own, leaning in slowly. Softly I pressed my lips on his and it felt wonderful, his lips were soft and warm.

Natsuno moved beneath me and I was afraid I had woken him. But, Natsuno only rolled over in his sleep. I let out a sigh of relief, I hadn't even thought about how I could explain, if he had woken up. What should I have said? Sorry Natsuno, I just wanted to try kissing you? I was chuckling inside, just imagining his reaction. I turned around, sitting with my back against the bed. I must have been staring up at the ceiling for at least a few minutes. I felt really happy and was probably grinning like an idiot. I realized that lack of sleep got me acting like a drunk. I had to get up and pick up the futon from Aoi's room, as I couldn't possibly sleep in the same bed with Natsuno! I didn't have the energy to get up and walk to Aoi, but I didn't feel like sleeping on the floor either. I looked at the space beside Natsuno again. One night couldn't hurt, right? I climbed in bed beside Natsuno, falling asleep before I knew it.

* * *

I woke up and saw Natsuno's eyes staring into mine. His face was really close and I immediately remembered our kiss last night. Even though it was one-sided, it still counted as a kiss, right?

"Morning, Natsuno!" I smiled at him, hoping I was not too obviously trying to act normal.

"Ah.. morning. Can you let go?" Natsuno was saying it matter of factly.

I was holding Natsuno's arm, making it impossible for him to get up. "Sorry!" I blushed letting go of him immediately.

"It's fine, I didn't really mind." He said sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "This is your bed anyway, I fell asleep here on my own accord."

Before I could answer, Aoi threw my bedroom door open. She was really cheerful, which was unusual. "Good morning~! Tohru, Natsuno!"

"Morning. What's with you? Normally you are really moody in the morning." I remarked, getting up and sitting up at the edge of the bed. I didn't like that smile on her face, it was very ominous.

"Last night, you forgot to ask for the futon. So, I got here to see if you guys were still awake." Aoi flipped open her mobile phone as she approached the bed. I didn't like where this was going. "You two were looking really cute! I couldn't help taking this!" She showed a picture on her phone of me sort of embracing Natsuno in my sleep.

With a flushed face I tried grabbing the phone from her. "Why did you take a picture!"

"Like I said, I thought it was cute!" Aoi was dancing around the room, avoiding me as I chased her.

"Delete it!"

"No way~!" Aoi was having fun keeping the mobile out of my reach.

"Natsuno… why aren't you doing anything?" I whined at him. I knew he was faster than me and could get his hands on that mobile phone if he tried, but he was just watching me and Aoi fighting about the phone.

"It's just a picture," Natsuno said getting out of bed and walking right past Aoi out of the room. I stared after him, he really didn't mind the picture?

Aoi sat down on my bed. "Natsuno's right you know. I won't do anything with this." Aoi was searching through her phone again. "But, I think I can use this one!" Aoi had an evil smile on her face as she showed me another picture. This time she had taken one of me kissing Natsuno. Even though it was taken from a distance, you could clearly see us kissing! I felt my face become bright red with shame and anger.

"Just how long have you been spying on me!" Once more I was trying to get a hold of the mobile phone, I wanted to delete this picture before Natsuno came back. I didn't want to risk him seeing it.

"Just calm down, Tohru! I won't show Natsuno this one!" Aoi paused a few seconds. "For now at least."

"All right! I get it! What do you want?" I sighed as I gave up on trying to get the phone.

"Finish my math summer homework and I'll delete this."

I gave her an annoyed look as she was clearly blackmailing me with the pictures.

"Also, if you manage to copy my handwriting, I might send you this picture." She showed me a picture of Natsuno, sleeping in a really cute position. "You want it, right?"

"Just how many pictures did you take?" I asked a bit sarcastic, but I only got a secretive smile as an answer. "Alright! You win. I'll make that stupid summer homework. Just give me that book later today."

"Yes~! You're the best!" Aoi quickly kissed me on the cheek before running out of the room. She almost knocked Natsuno over as he was about to enter the room. "Sorry, Nacchan!"

"What was that all about?" Natsuno asked as he stared after Aoi.

"She just managed to defeat me," I said, throwing myself on the bed.

"I see." Natsuno sat down beside me, grinning. "I should ask her how she did it."

I laughed. "You shouldn't, she used an illegal method."

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to defeat you on my own."

* * *

**Please review!**

**I love reading those! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for leaving a review! **

**In the reviews of the first chapter, someone asked for a second chapter of this story. That actually got me thinking, what if Natsuno was awake when Tohru kissed him?**

**So, especially for my beloved readers an extra long second chapter of Defeat, written from Natsuno's point of view!  
**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review once you have finished ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

* * *

I stared at the magazine, my eyes suddenly very heavy. Tohru and I had been playing video games and I had to admit, that I was bad at it. Every time I thought I could finally win from Tohru, I got defeated in the end. It was frustrating, I wanted to win at least once. A few minutes ago I had begged Tohru for another round, the last one, but he had headed for the toilet.

I let myself fall sideways on his bed, staring at the door. My eyes closed on its own, I felt tired. I would just rest a bit until Tohru came back. I heard people talking on the corridor, but took no notice as I was drifting asleep. The door opened and closed, Tohru was back. I could hear him moving around the room, cutting of that stupid demo that had been playing in the background and sitting beside the bed. I had to get up, this was Tohru's bed! I would ask Aoi for the futon right away, I can't sleep in Tohru's, forcing him to sleep on the futon. I tried to move my body, but it took seconds before my conscious registered the thoughts. Before I could move, I suddenly felt something touch my mouth… a finger? No, it was soft and faintly moist. I snapped awake immediately, at the feeling. Lips… a kiss! Tohru was kissing me! I didn't dare opening my eyes and lay very still.

The kiss wasn't a bad feeling, but I still couldn't believe Tohru would kiss me! I had dreamed of this scenario, of Tohru kissing me… I loved Tohru, but I couldn't even imagine he felt the same way. On the other hand, it was a fact that Tohru was kissing me on his own! In the back of my head I wanted to kiss him back, but this had to be a mistake! It had to be some kind of joke!

Instinctively I broke the kiss by turning my back at him, acting like I was asleep. Even after this kiss, I couldn't be completely sure of his feelings. Maybe he had acted on a whim? Silently I touched my lips staring at the wall. I wanted to treasure this moment, even though Tohru thought I was asleep. I liked the feeling of the kiss, I wanted to kiss him again.

After a few minutes Tohru climbed in bed, beside me. I could feel his body heat as he laid close to me. Tohru's breathing slowly turned into that of a sleeping person. I wondered how he could sleep after doing such a thing and on top of that sleeping right beside me! I sighed, another night that I wouldn't be able to sleep… stupid Tohru. At least it was a different reason this time.

* * *

I woke up, somehow I had fallen asleep, even though I couldn't remember when I had stopped thinking. I stared at Tohru's face, blushing as I couldn't help but staring at his lips. Those had connected with mine last night. My arm felt numb, as looked for the reason, I saw that Tohru was holding it down in some weird kind of embrace. I was just pondering on whether to wake Tohru up or not, as he opened his eyes on his own.

"Morning, Natsuno!" Tohru gave me the usual smile, sounding a bit too happy after just waking up.

"Ah.. morning." If Tohru wanted to act like nothing happened, I would play along. As far as I was concerned Tohru had thought I was asleep. "Can you let go?"

"Sorry!" Tohru became red in the face and let go of my arm very quickly.

"It's fine, I didn't really mind." It was the truth, but for some reason I was sure Tohru wouldn't think anything suspicious. I sat up, finally able to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "This is your bed anyway, I fell asleep here on my own accord."

Aoi threw open the bedroom door seconds after I finished my sentence. "Good morning~! Tohru, Natsuno!" I immediately noticed she didn't use my nickname, the one that I hated so much. It was a bad sign. Aoi always teased me with the self thought nickname, except when she was planning on something.

"Morning. What's with you? Normally you are really moody in the morning." Tohru answered, also suspicious.

I observed Aoi as she was talking, while playing with her phone and walking towards us. "Last night, you forgot to ask for the futon. So, I got here to see if you guys were still awake. You two were looking really cute! I couldn't help taking this!"

It was a picture of Tohru and me sleeping in the same bed. If an outsider would look at the picture, he would see nothing out of the ordinary. I glanced at Tohru to see his reaction.

"Why did you take a picture!" Red in the face Tohru tried getting a hold of the phone, chasing Aoi.

"Like I said, I thought it was cute!" Aoi was having fun, teasing her brother.

"Delete it!" Another failed attempt from Torhu to snatch the phone away.

"No way~!" Aoi was laughing.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before my eyes. Aoi helped me by giving one of the answers I was pondering about last night. Tohru hadn't kissed me on a whim, he really liked me. Otherwise he wouldn't be so upset about this innocent photo! It was the only conclusion I could think of.

Tohru turned his attention to me. "Natsuno… why aren't you doing anything?"

I yawned, getting out of bed. "It's just a picture," I said to him as I ignored Aoi on my way out of the room. I needed to splash water in my face! The fact that Tohru liked me too made me so happy that I had to suppress the urge to kiss Tohru right away! I couldn't afford to lose control of the situation now, I had to calm down.

* * *

In the bathroom I splashed cold water in my face. Tohru liked me. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, water was dripping on my shirt. For a long time I had been dropping hints at Tohru that I wanted him to be more than just a friend. But either Tohru had completely ignored them or he was just slow in realizing. I bet it was just because he was slow. I touched my lips, I could still remember the feeling of my first kiss. Though it was not as romantic as I had imagined it, it was with the person I love. I took a deep breath, calming down my frantically beating heart. Should I let Tohru know that I had been awake? That I had noticed the kiss? I shook my head, I'm sure he would be embarrassed and think up a lame excuse. After all I wanted more than just one kiss, I couldn't risk pushing Tohru away by telling him.

On my way back to the room, I noticed a small paper stuck on Aoi's door. I must have missed it, as I hurried to the bad room before. I stopped to read it.

'To Nacchan, stop by my room later. Aoi.'

I couldn't help but wonder what Aoi wanted to talk about. I also couldn't help but wonder at the note. I figured she wanted to keep it a secret and therefore didn't ask me personally. I wanted to talk to her myself anyway, so it was easier if she was already expecting me.

I reached for the handle on Tohru's door as it opened on itself. My eyes shortly met those of Aoi as she ran past. "Sorry, Nacchan!" She winked at me as she said it.

I had to hold back a chuckle at the double meaning. Leave it to Aoi to pass a secret message with just two words, I was sure she meant it as an apology for bumping into me as well as an apology for the trouble of thinking up an excuse to stop by her room.

"What was that all about?" I asked, pretending nothing happened in those few seconds.

"She just managed to defeat me." Tohru threw himself on the bed laying on his back.

I sat down on the bed too. "I see. I should ask her how she did it." I grinned as I already had an idea of how Aoi managed it.

"You shouldn't, she used an illegal method."

Tohru confirmed it, Aoi probably blackmailed him with photo's.

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to defeat you on my own." I laughed with Tohru, but at the back of my mind I was already thinking of an idea so I could kiss him again.

* * *

"It's already half past four and Aoi still hasn't brought me that book!" Tohru complained, while still playing that game of his. From behind my magazine, I had seen him playing a certain scene over and over again as he couldn't get past it.

"What book?" I looked up from the magazine. Maybe this was my chance to escape Tohru's attention. All day I had been trying to get out of the room without looking suspicious. Using the excuse to go to the toilet, wouldn't give me enough time. Asking for a drink would have the same result. I decided it was best to wait until evening. I could silently sneak into Aoi's room after taking a bath, without the worry of taking too much time. However, unexpectedly was offering Tohru the perfect opportunity himself.

"Aoi asked me to do her homework." Tohru answered absentminded as he was playing through the same scene for eleventh time already.

"Want me to go and get it?" I offered, hoping he would want to keep playing. I had to thank Aoi for creating this opportunity.

"Really? It would really help if you could do that!" Tohru's voice raised with joy as he realized that he could keep playing.

"I'll be right back." I said, leaving the room.

* * *

I knocked on Aoi's door, which almost swung open immediately.

"Finally, Nacchan! It took you forever to get here. You came to get that book right? Come in!" Aoi stepped aside.

As I entered the room, I looked around for bit. I had been in her room a few times, but not often. I always couldn't help but being fascinate by all the stuffed animals she kept on her bed. I sat down, beside the pile of animals.

"Thank you, Aoi."

"For what?" Aoi had a confused look on her face as she sat down in her chair.

"For not bringing over that book yourself, you predicted Tohru would sent me over, right?"

Aoi nodded. "How much time do we have?"

"Tohru is playing one of his games again, I bet he doesn't even notice the time I'm gone." I shrugged as I said it. "So… Why did you call me over and why did you use that note?"

"You noticed." It wasn't a question. I had expected an explanation, not this remark.

"Noticed what? The note on your door?"I had a vague idea what she meant, but wasn't sure.

Aoi showed me a picture on her phone. "This. You were awake and noticed the kiss." Aoi sounded confident as she said it.

I stared at her, not even looking at the picture. "How did you know?"

Aoi put her phone away. "Tohru didn't see it, but to me that turning in your sleep didn't look natural. You're a terrible actor, Nacchan." She giggled as she said it.

"Well, you got me." I couldn't help but laugh with her, her giggling was contagious.

"So? What happened after that?"Aoi suddenly asked me sounding very serious.

"Nothing really."

"I can't believe it! Natsuno! You love Tohru! You like him more than just a friend and yet you didn't do anything this afternoon!"

"Well, I didn't really know how to tell Tohru. He's slow, you know?"

"Yeah, tell me about it! I bet he kissed you and still doesn't realize he likes you. I mean the hints you kept dropping at him where obvious, even I picked them up! Though, I'm a bit disappointed at you, Natsuno. I thought for sure you would have taken action already."

"Yeah, well I couldn't just jump on him or something. But, I'm glad at least someone got the hints."

"You've got a point there, but just waiting won't get you anywhere either. That kiss was probably the only action from Tohru's side."

"Yes, I know. What do you think I should do?" It felt weird having this conversation with Aoi. Who would consult the little sister of the person you love?

"Truth or dare." Aoi suddenly stated.

"What?" I couldn't follow, she suddenly wanted to play that child's game?

"I answered your question! You asked what you should do and I answered."

"Truth or dare? You mean, play that game with Tohru?" I was still confused.

"Yes! Geez, Nacchan, I'm beginning to think you're slow too! Don't you realize playing truth or dare would be perfect in this kind of situation? You could ask him to tell you the truth about last night, or even dare Tohru to kiss you! Want me to come over tonight? I could help starting the game by proposing it or something like that!" Aoi's eyes were sparkling with joy about the idea.

I blushed at the idea of Aoi watching as Tohru and I kissed. Technically she had seen us kissing already, but we both hadn't noticed during that time. Kissing in front of Aoi would be awkward. "No, you don't have to come over."

"Kyaa, you look so cute right now Nacchan! All right, I won't enter Tohru's room tonight, but only if you tell me what happened afterward!" Aoi stood up from the chair, picking up a book from the bookshelf.

I eyed Aoi, there was no way I could get out of reporting to her. "Okay, I get it." I said as I walked towards the door, taking the book from Aoi's hands as I passed her. "Thank you, for the idea."

* * *

"Natsuno! I was just about to get you, I thought Aoi had taken you as a hostage." Tohru said, sitting back again as he had been about to stand up.

"Idiot, why would she do that?" I laughed as I sat beside him, handing him the book.

"Don't know, it took you a long time just getting a book."

"Ah, sorry. Aoi kept on talking, I couldn't just walk out on her." I hoped my lying wasn't as bad as my acting.

"Oh, I see. But I bet you could have walked out on her, Aoi can't get mad at you. Anyway, how about it? Another round of that game we played yesterday? After all, you fell asleep before we could play that last round."

I noticed Tohru had put the game he had been playing before I left the room aside, I figured he had given up on beating that scene for now. "No, I thought of something else."

"Really, what?"

"Truth or dare."

"You want to play that stupid child game?" Tohru blinked at me in confusion. "But you said you wanted to defeat me, there is no winner or loser with that game!"

I cursed at myself, how could I not have noticed such an obvious thing? "Yeah, well I just wanted to pass some time without staring at the television." I avoided looking at Tohru, it sounded as a really lame excuse.

"Okay, fine! I want to know more about Natsuno, you never talk much. So, this game is perfect!"

I began to doubt the idea of proposing this game. I didn't like talking about myself or sharing my secrets, but Tohru could ask me anything while we played this game! "Well then, you go first as I came up with the idea."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I hoped he wouldn't immediately go for something I'd like to keep a secret.

"Um… Is there a girl you like?"

"No." I almost breathed a sigh of relieve, that question was easy. After all, I didn't even like girls, though he didn't ask me that. "Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I decided to use this chance immediately, before Tohru would start asking embarrassing questiongs. "Did you ever kiss someone? You know, on the mouth?" I stared at him, hoping he would answer truthfully.

"No," Tohru answered after some hesitation, avoiding my eyes.

"Liar," I mumbled, disappointed that he didn't tell me.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Tohru leaned in closer.

"Liar!" I said louder. Tohru gaped at me, shocked. I took me a few seconds to realize that I had to act now, I wasn't going to get another chance! I threw my arms around Tohru's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. Tohru didn't kiss me in return and I couldn't help but feel disappointed as I pulled my head back.

"Na.. Natsuno?" Tohru looked at me in confusion.

"Sorry…" I sat back again, letting go of Tohru, making sure there was some distance between us. "You kissed me last night, so I thought you liked me. But clearly, I was mistaken. So just pretend nothing happened. Okay?" I rubbed my hands over my eyes as I felt on the verge of tears. I wasn't going to cry in front of Tohru! I wanted to get up, to run for the bathroom. Suddenly Tohru grabbed my arm, pushing me over as he kissed me again. My back hit the ground as Tohru landed on top of me, but I didn't care. I didn't feel any pain as all I could feel were Tohru's lips on mine. Tohru broke the kiss, leaving only a few inches between our faces.

"I like you Natsuno, you surprised me with that kiss just now."

"Your reaction is slow." I smiled at him as I closed the distance again. At that moment we heard a loud thud at Tohru's door, followed by swearing. Our heads automatically snapped at the door, which was ajar.

"AOI!" Tohru wanted to pull away, running for the door.

Instead I hold him back, pulling him down again. "You can kill her later," I said as I ran my tongue over Tohru's lips. Tohru gasped at my bold action. "You better start running Aoi!" I yelled at the door before seizing to opportunity to put my tongue in Tohru's mouth.

"Wohoo! Thanks Natsuno!" Aoi's cheerful voice came through the door as we heard footsteps running away.

I broke the kiss, letting go of Tohru. I laughed at his stunned face, softly poking his cheek with a finger. "I guess I won the truth or dare game."

"Um, yeah… I guess I was defeated twice on the same day now." Tohru moved aside, so I could sit up.

"Natsuno?" Tohru turned around looking at me.

"What?"

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Idiot, why would I leave?" I looked at him not understanding.

"No, it's just…Its nothing, really. But, this whole thing feels like a dream, I guess."

"In that case, I'm dreaming too." I smiled at him, realizing we were both living in the same happy dream world right now.

Suddenly Tohru hugged me with a huge smile on his face.

"Idiot, let go!" I was laughing as I tried pushing him away. "Isn't the weather too clammy enough already?"

"No~! I'll never let go!"

"Idiot, I'm not kidding! It's too hot, let go!"

As we were struggling and laughing the door opened. "Tohru, can you help me with…" Tamotsu stopped midsentence as he saw us. Taking in the situation, he turned around almost immediately. "Never mind, I'll ask Aoi."

I laughed at Tohru's frozen expression of shock. "At least be glad he didn't walk in on us kissing."

* * *

**Also, this might be a bit early, but Merry Christmas!**


End file.
